This invention pertains generally to the field of tracks for electric cars.
As is known, tracks for small-scale electric cars are built from a plurality of modular track section which are assembled with joining means and centered end-to-end.
Generally, these tracks consist of straight or curved sections made of plastic with a rough surface, with two double metal notched rails to conduct electricity.
The tracks currently in use must be interconnected by raising them above the surface on which they rest in order to manipulate the various holding and adjusting components incorporated therein. This manipulation is very difficult, since the accumulated length of already-assembled track limits movement.
Additionally, handling the tracks under these conditions overstresses the support points which are designed specifically to absorb forces in a direction parallel to the plane of the section; as a consequence, the joining elements are rapidly weakened.